I wish that I could turn back time, because I can't let you go
by Kimouille
Summary: Draco Malfoy est un jeune étudiant en dernière année de Littérature. Dragueur hors pair, il aime profiter des jeunes filles de son Campus. Mais un beau jour, Draco reçoit un avis d'expulsion du à plusieurs mois de loyer en retard et n'à nul choix que d'accepter la proposition de Blaise, son meilleur ami ; Devenir Barman dans un bar très étrange. Bienvenu à L'Occlumancy Club !
1. Chapter I : Life Suck

Chapitre I :

Rating : **M** (Ne vous attendez pas à du Lemon après 3 chapitres hein ! Il faudra le temps que tout se mette en place, donc ne soyez pas trop déçus, de toutes façons je vous promets quelques bons Limes de ci de là ! )

Pairing : **Draco Malfoy** / **Harry Potter**

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à _JKR_. Donc à part le contexte de l'histoire, les liens entre eux tout ça tout ça qui sortent de ma tête, tout appartient _JK-Rolling_ !

Notes : Bonjour . Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Alors voilà je me re-lance dans les fictions haha ! Après presqu'un an de Pause, je reprend avec une nouvelle Histoire sur Harry Potter ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira réellement et celle-ci je ne compte pas l'abandonner ou la mettre en pause ! Bonne lecture !

Résumer : _ Draco Malfoy_ est un jeune étudiant en dernière année de Littérature. _Dragueur hors pair_, il aime profiter des jeunes filles de son Campus. Mais un beau jour, Draco reçoit _un avis d'expulsion_ du à plusieurs mois de loyer en retard. Forcer d'accepter la proposition de _Blaise, son meilleur ami_ ; Draco va tomber comme Barman dans un Bar étrange. _Très_ étrange. Bienvenue au _Occlumancy Club!_

* * *

><p>Il était à peu près onze heure trente lorsque Draco émergea de la classe A12. Son cours d'Histoire de l'Art s'étant terminé légèrement plus tôt, il se dirigea lentement vers la bibliothèque lorsque deux mains musclées s's'abattirent sur ses épaules.<p>

- Où vas-tu comme ça Draco ? Tu pourrais au moins avoir la gentillesse d'attendre ton meilleur ami au lieu de filer en douce !

- Je ne file pas en douce Blaise, je me dirigeais seulement vers la bibliothèque. Répondis-je calmement tout en continuant à marcher.

Ledit Blaise sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et vint se mettre devant moi tout en continuant de marcher en arrière, les bras croiser dans le dos.

- Ouais ouais, c'est ça, et moi je suis chinois ! lança-t-il joyeusement.

Je ris.

En effet, Blaise était loin de ressembler à un chinois. La peau mate, de grands yeux bruns, les cheveux de même couleur coupés courts, un vrai corps d'apollon. Oui, Blaise était vraiment loin de ressembler à ces petits jaunes, et moi je n'allais effectivement pas vers la bibliothèque. Pour tout vous dire je me dirigeais plus vers ce que l'on aime appeler entre nous la « salle sur demande ». Mais qu'est-ce donc me demandez-vous, et bien la salle sur demande est simplement une pièce du bâtiment C de l'université que personne n'utilise. Elle était autrefois utilisée pour les cours de chimie avancé, et est donc remplie d'objets pour les intellos. Mais nous ont l'utilisent surtout pour nos, comment dire ça sans vous choquer ? …. Arf, au diable les bonnes manières nous l'utilisons pour nos plans cul. Oui oui, vous savez ces coups d'une fois- ou plus cela dépend de la fille- où nous n'avons pas envie de nous prendre la tête avec ce que les filles appellent « sentiments ». Ben voilà, c'est ça la salle sur demande.

-Alors ? Me demanda Blaise alors que je gardais toujours le silence, un sourire en coin.

-C'est bon, t'as gagné, oui je ne vais pas à la bibliothèque ! Clamais-je avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Je le savais ! Draco Malfoy ne changera jamais, c'est un fait !

Blaise se retourna et vint marcher à ma gauche, son sac posé sur son épaule. Je souris et me giflai mentalement. Pourquoi essayais-je encore de cacher mes activités à Blaise alors que celui-ci lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Les mauvaises habitudes de mon enfance je suppose. Ah oui, je ne vous ai pas dit ?

Blaise et moi ne nous connaissons depuis maintenant 8 ans. Je venais de changer d'école pour la 5ème fois et mon père me menaçait de m'envoyer en pensionnat si je ne me calmais pas. Disons que j'étais un sacré gamin de merde, toujours à chercher la bagarre, mais c'est encore une autre histoire. Donc, arrivé à Sainte-Mangouste en cour d'année, autant vous dire que pour vous intégrer rapidement ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux, je me suis retrouvé comme le petit nouveau dangereux et différent. Mais Blaise, lui est directement venu vers moi, comme si il avait attendu ma venue depuis sa naissance. Il n'avait pas cette lueur moqueuse dans les yeux, ou ces préjugés et insultes près à sortir de sa bouche. Non, Blaise lui débordait de sincérité.

C'était étrange mais également reposant de voir une personne venir d'elle-même vous saluez et non parce que votre père est un des hommes le plus riches du monde. Depuis ce moment-là, nous sommes devenus inséparable. Encore pire que des frères jumeaux, nous faisions tout ensemble. De nos devoir à nos rencard, de nos sorties à nos plans cul, nous ne faisions jamais rien sans l'autre. On se connaissait par cœur. Et toujours maintenant, il est impossible de cacher quoi que ce soit à l'autre, il le découvrira dans la seconde.

-Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si toutes les filles de ce campus fondent littéralement sous mon charme !

-Oh pardonnez-moi ! Ô grand maitre de la séduction ! lança-t-il joyeusement tout en imitant un homme priant son Dieu à même le sol.

Je ris à gorge déployé et lui donnai une frappe amicale dans le dos.

-Arrête avec ça, dois-je te rappeler que ce matin c'était toi qui l'occupait ?

-Hé ! Ça ne compte pas ! Ce n'était pas prévu à la base. Elle devait juste m'avouer ses sentiments et puis je devais l'envoyer chier.

-Mais tu as craqué. C'est quoi cette fois-ci ? Ses cheveux ? Ses yeux, non attends son parfum ? Dis-je ironiquement.

-Nope, un truc encore mieux !

Je le regardais avec un air dubitatif et il finit par cracher le morceau.

-Son décolté Dude ! Un truc de ma-la-de ! Je ne l'avais encore jamais vue portez un truc pareil !

Ben voyons, je me disais aussi !

-Et sinon ça t'arrive de regarder autre choses ? Demandais-je tout en bifurquant vers l'ancienne salle de chimie.

-Bien sûr ! La preuve, la semaine dernière elle portait une nouvelle paire de boucles d'oreilles !

Je me tournais lentement vers lui avec le regard désespéré et il en rigola doucement.

-Bon Ok, ça ne m'arrive pas souvent, dit-il plus calmement, mais comment veux-tu que je résiste quand elles portent ce genre de vêtement ?

Je ris doucement à mon tour et levais les yeux en direction de la salle de chimie. Je m'arrêtais suivis de près par Blaise.

-Alors c'est qui aujourd'hui ? Pansy ? Cho ? Ou bien Fleur de Lacour ?

-Pansy.

-Alala celle-là, c'est au moins la 4ème fois sur la semaine, tu es sûre qu'elle ne ressent vraiment rien pour toi ?

Je fermai les yeux et lui souris mais ne dit mots. Blaise soupira mais n'insista pas. Il remit son sac en place sur son épaule et commença à rebrousser chemin.

-Fais attention à toi ! Me lança-t-il alors qu'il était déjà à mi-chemin

Je souris et me dirigea vers la salle où Pansy Parkinson m'attendait déjà, adosser contre la porte d'entrée un air malicieux sur le visage.

* * *

><p>Mon dos percuta violemment le mur en béton armé derrière moi et mon sourire s'agrandi. Mes mains remontèrent rapidement jusque la poitrine à moitié dénudée de Pansy et mon visage plongea dans sa nuque offerte. La mordant, la léchant, l'embrassant je ne me délectais jamais de son goût ni de son odeur si caractériel. Une odeur de cannelle mais également de mangue, très certainement due à son shampoing. Mes mains parvinrent enfin à se débarrasser de son haut et mes lèvres plongèrent dans sa poitrine avec envie. Je l'entendis pousser un long soupir de contentement et sentis ses mains s'agripper un peu plus à mes cheveux.<p>

-Ah, Draco !

- Tais-toi. Lui lançais-je froidement.

Mes mains descendirent jusqu'à ses hanches et les agrippèrent tout en la soulevant du sol. Elle enroula ses jambes autours de ma taille croisant ses chevilles pour ne pas tomber et je la posai contre la table en face de nous. Son dos frappa violemment le bois et elle poussa un cri de douleur, mais je n'en tiens pas compte, trop occupé à parcourir son corps de mes lèvres.

-Draco … Lâcha-t-elle alors que je commençais à soulever sa jupe.

-La ferme ! Crachais-je.

-Pourquoi … Ah ! Laisse-moi pro…prononcer ton nom !

-Je t'ai dit la ferme ! Une de mes mains vint se plaquer contre sa bouche un peu plus violemment que prévus mais je m'en fichais. Pourquoi les filles devaient elles toujours parler lors de nos ébats ? Était-ce trop demander de garder le silence pendant que je tirais mon coup ? Apparemment oui.

Je reculai vivement et commençai à me rhabiller. La brune se redressa d'un coup et me regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle s'empressa de se relever et vint m'enlacer de ses bras. Je soupirais et essayai de m'extraire de sa prise toute envie partie.

-Draco ! Draco ! Je suis désolée, je ne recommencerai pas… s'il-te-plait... pardonnes moi.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois Pansy ! Crachais-je. Á chaque fois c'est pareil. J'en ai marre point final. J'ai beau toujours te donner une autre chance, à chaque fois tu n'en fait qu'à ta tête !

Je me séparai d'elle et ramassai son chemisier au sol et lui lançai.

- Rhabilles-toi, c'est fini.

-Non ! Draco je t'en prie …. Dit-elle au bord des larmes. Si je ne peux pas m'en empêcher c'est …. C'est parce que … Je … Je t'ai-

La porte claqua violemment et je pressai le pas vers la sortie du campus.

* * *

><p>- Nan mais sérieusement, pourquoi ne peuvent-elles pas simplement profiter de ce qu'on a à leurs offrir et non tomber dans ce méli-mélo drame que sont les sentiments amoureux ?!<p>

Je me laissai tomber de tout mon poids dans le divan de Blaise et lâchai un soupir à fendre l'âme. Blaise venait de m'ouvrir la porte et était maintenant appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, une cigarette à la bouche et le regard joyeux.

-Chacun son tour. Lança-t-il gaiement.

- Mais non, je n'ai pas envie moi ! Je me redressai vivement et me dirigeai vers Blaise, agrippant doucement son chandail. Sérieux, tu me vois être « en couple » émotionnellement parlant avec une fille ? Ah ! Impossible.

- Mais « elles » ne ressentent pas et ne voient pas les choses comme toi Dray', il faut t'y faire. Il tira un coup sur sa cigarette et m'envoya la fumée au visage. Je grimaçai et plantai ma main dans sa poche arrière droite, extirpant le paquet de cigarette déjà entamé et en portai une à mes lèvre.

- Je pensais que tu avais arrêté.

-Et moi je pensais que les filles n'étaient pas si idiotes.

Je rapprochai mon visage de celui de blaise et collai ma cigarette contre la sienne. Tirant un coup dessus le bout en devient rouge et j'expulsai la fumée en l'air. Je reculai de quelques pas et me dirigeai vers le balcon.

Blaise habitait au 10ème étage en plein centre-ville, son appartement était spacieux, les murs blancs, la décoration simple et légère, pas du tout un appartement d'étudiant. Á en juger par tous les objets High-Tech dernier cri qui ornaient le salon, Blaise devait bien gagner sa vie avec son boulot à mi-temps. Très bien même.

-Rappel moi un peu ce que tu fais dans ton bar là… L'Oclu-machin club. Dis-je en revenant dans le salon.

- L'Occlumancy Club crétin.

-Ouais c'est ça, ton bar de riches !

- Je suis Barman à mi-temps là-bas, je te l'ai déjà dit. Il jeta son mégot dans le cendrier puis se laissa tomber dans le divan, rallumant une nouvelle cigarette. Je sers les clients, je les accompagne à leur table, les conseils. Tout ce que fais un barman quoi. Pourquoi cette question Draco ?

-Savoir. Dis-je calmement. Je me demandais juste comment tu pouvais te payer tous ces trucs High-Tech alors qu'il y a encore 5 mois à peine tu grattais ton père pour qu'il t'avance de l'argent pour te nourrir !

- Que veux-tu ? Le talent, mon jeune !

Je ris. Je tirai un coup sur ma clope et me dirigeai vers la cuisine afin de m'y servir un verre de Scotch. Mon pécher mignon dirons-nous. Je revins ensuite dans le salon et me laissai tomber aux côtés de Blaise.

- C'est juste que… Reprit-il plus calmement, les gens me laissent de bons pourboires et le patron nous paye bien moi et les autres.

- Mouais, dis-je en portant mon verre à mes lèvres, disons surtout que tu es passé sous le bureau !

Blaise tourna vivement la tête vers moi, sourcils froncés, la bouche entrouverte. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais je repris

-Je rigole ! Je sais parfaitement que tu ne t'abaisserais pas à ce genre de chose, tu es bien trop …. Je réfléchis soigneusement à mes mots puis sortis tu es bien trop distingué.

Blaise se renfonça encore un peu plus dans son siège et se concentra sur sa cigarette en grommelant un truc inaudible. Je n'en tins pas compte et reportai mon verre à mes lèvres. Le liquide vint me brûler la gorge mais je n'en avais que faire. La sensation « d'après » était tellement magnifique. Se sentir si léger, relaxé, loin de tous ces problèmes de filles et autres conneries que nous balançais la vie en pleine figure. Ouais, disons que la joie de vivre s'était fait la malle depuis pas mal de temps.

Un long silence s'installa ou aucun des deux ne fit un geste. Chacun réfléchissant à ses propres problèmes et à comment les résoudre. Ce fût finalement le mulâtre qui brisa le silence.

- Tu sais Dray', tu pourrais y travailler toi aussi, dans ce « bar de riches ».

Je tournai alors la tête dans sa direction, bouche ouverte et une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage lorsqu'il reprit

- Je veux dire, avec ton père et tous tes problèmes de thune, ce serait une bonne opportunité pour toi.

Je me reportai mon attention sur mon verre et le fini d'une traite. Blaise me fixait toujours avec son air de culpabilité. Il avait toujours cet air-là lorsque le sujet « père » venant sur la table.

- Déconne pas Blaise, tu me vois faire le barman ? Je laissais tomber ma tête sur le repose-tête et fermai les yeux. Sérieusement, repris-je c'est impossible.

- Tu t'y connais vraiment en alcools et vins ! T'es le seul qui peux me sortir le prix et l'année de fabrication rien qu'en les goutant ! Lança-t-il en levant les deux mains au ciel puis repris plus calmement Sincèrement, des fois je me demande pourquoi tu n'as pas fait des études d'œnologie.

Je fermai les yeux. C'est vrai que depuis quelques temps, mon travail à la librairie du coin ne suffisait plus à mes besoins journaliers, et je manquais cruellement de temps. Cela faisait déjà la 2éme lettre du proprio qui menaçait de m'expulser si je ne remboursais pas les 3 mois de retard. Ouais, j'étais vraiment dans la merde.

- Écoute, je sais pour les lettres. Je sais que ce n'est pas l'idée du siècle, mais si pour une fois tu demandais à ton pèr-

- NON ! Plutôt crever ! Et tu le sais parfaitement Blaise ! Hurlais-je hors de moi.

Je me relevai vivement et attrapai mon sac posé à l'entré. Je me dirigeai vers la porte et me stoppai, main sur la poignée.

- Désolé Blaise, mais je pense que je ferais mieux de partir. Merci pour la clope et le verre. On se voit demain au bahut.

Et je partis en direction de mon appartement.

* * *

><p>La pluie avait commencé à tomber lorsque j'avais quitté l'appartement de Blaise, histoire de bien s'acharner sur moi et pour couronner le tout, cela faisait maintenant 20 minutes que j'attendais ce stupide bus dans le froid. Merci stupide société de transport en commun! Et évidemment je n'habitais pas la porte à côté. Heureusement que je ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui.<p>

Réajustant ma capuche sur ma tête j'enfonçai encore un peu plus mes mains dans mes poches de ma veste. On était pourtant au mois d'Avril alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse aussi dégueulasse ? Je commençais à regretter d'avoir préféré mon chandail noir au lieu de mon gros pull en laine. Je soupirai presque de soulagement lorsque je vis le bus arriver. Tout ce que je souhaitais c'était rentrer chez moi au plus vite et prendre un bon bain.

Je payai rapidement le chauffeur puis me dirigeai vers le fond du bus. Je me laissai tomber sur la banquette et sorti mes écouteur de mon sac. Rien de mieux que la musique pour vous détendre. Quelques soit le motif de votre mauvaise humeur, il y'aura toujours une mélodie pour vous détendre et enlever toutes ces mauvaises pensées. J'appuyai ma tête contre la vitre froide et me laissai bercer par la mélodie s'écoulant doucement dans mes oreilles.

Des bruit de basse commencèrent, un accord, ensuite deux, mais toujours le même. Au début presque inaudible mais devenant de plus en plus fort. Puis une voix de femme commença, d'abord de simple chant, et ensuite vinrent les paroles

_« Ha aaah…_

_I'll seek you out,_

**_Je te dénicherai_**

_Flay you alive_

**_T'écorcherai vif_**

_One more world and you won't survive_

**_Un mot de plus et tu ne surviras pas_**

_And I'm not scared of your stolen power_

**_Et je n'ai pas peur de ton pouvoir volé_**

_I see right through you any hour_

_**Je vois clair en toi à n'importe quel moment.** »_

C'est incroyable comment de simples paroles de chansons peuvent raconter toute votre vie en seulement quelques lignes. Comment en quelques phrases, ces mots peuvent soit vous retournez l'estomac soit vous apaisez comme le ferais une mère berçant son nouveau-né.

Le refrain commença et la mélodie ralentit légèrement pour ensuite reprendre de plus belle. Toujours avec cette voix de femme si désespérée mais également si déterminée.

_« I won't soothe your pain_

**_Je n'apaiserais pas ta douleur_**

_I won't ease your strain_

**_Je ne dissiperais pas ta pression_**

_You'll be waiting in vain_

**_Tu attendras en vain_**

_I got nothing for you to gain_

**_Je n'ai rien à obtenir de toi »_**

« _Je n'ai rien à obtenir de toi_ " ; C'est réellement surprenant comment ces mots signifiaient énormément pour moi.

_« I'm taking it slow_

**_J'y vais doucement_**

_Feeding my flame_

**_Nourrissant ma flamme_**

_Shuffling the card of your game_

**_Mélangeant les cartes de ton jeu_**

_And just in time_

**_Et juste à temps_**

_In the right place_

**_Au bon endroit_**

_Suddenly I will play my ace_

_**Soudainement je jouerais mon AS** »_

« _Soudainement je jouerais mon AS_ » Oh oui, ne t'y méprends pas, un jour le jeu se retournera contre toi et tu prendras enfin conscience de tes erreurs. Oh oui.

_« I won't soothe your pain_

**_Je n'apaiserais pas ta douleur_**

_I won't ease your strain_

**_Je ne dissiperais pas ta pression_**

_You'll be waiting in vain_

**_Tu attendras en vain_**

_I got nothing for you to gain_

_**Je n'ai rien à obtenir de toi** »_

* * *

><p>Il est dix-neuf heure trente lorsque j'arrive enfin à mon appartement. La pluie n'avait toujours pas cessé de tomber et j'ai donc du courir pour arriver chez moi le plus rapidement possible. J'enlevai ma veste noire et l'accrochai au porte manteau tout en enlevant mes baskets sans l'aide de mes mains. Mon sac posé dans le salon, je me dirigeai par automatisme vers le vivarium. Nagini attendait patiemment son dîner.<p>

Ah, je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Nagini c'est mon Python vert. Ma mère me l'a offert pour mes 10 ans. Ce fût le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Pour bien vous situer, disons que cela faisait au moins 3 ans que je bassinais mes parents pour qu'ils m'achètent un serpent domestique. Ils ont finalement craqué dirons-nous.

J'ai toujours aimé ces animaux. Ces reptiles au corps cylindrique, dépourvu de membres apparents, recouvert d'écailles et à sang froid. Leurs couleurs si variées, certains ont une couleur unie, d'autre ont des motifs très complexes. Même dans la mythologie ancienne les serpents étaient presque vénérés. Serpent, Dragon, Basilic, Hydre ou Chimère ils sont tous de la famille des ophidiens. Sans parler de son venin. Saviez-vous qu'un serpent n'attaque jamais pour faire « mal » ? Non, il agit seulement pour chasser ou pour se défendre. Et saviez-vous également que le venin de serpent, ou du moins leurs morsures sons souvent suivies de crises de panique chez le blessé ce qui peut causer des symptômes caractéristiques tels que la tachycardie et des nausées ? Non, évidemment que vous ne saviez pas. Personne ne sait ce genre de chose. Les serpents sont tellement mal vus par la société que s'en est décevant. Mais moi, moi je trouve cela fascinant.

-Salut Nagini ! Lançais-je tout en ouvrant son vivarium. Regarde ce que j'ai pour toi !

Je sortis une souris blanche d'une boite et la lui donnai. Nagini se rapprocha, tourna autours de sa proie et finalement s'enroula toujours pour la tuer. Ah ces serpents, de vrais sadiques !

Je rangeai ma boite et partis en direction de la salle de bain pour y prendre une bonne douche. J'enlevai rapidement mon haut, suivit de près par mon jeans et mon boxer, et filai sous la douche. L'eau chaude coulant sur mon corps me procura une sensation de bien être incroyable. J'y restais presque 30 minutes, profitant de chaque goutte d'eau sur ma peau, puis me résignai à sortir.

J'enroulai une serviette autour de ma taille et me postai devant le miroir. Essuyant de ma main la buée accumulée, j'admirais mon reflet. Ma peau était légèrement plus hâlée qu'avant, mes yeux était beaucoup plus brillant et mes cheveux plus cours. Depuis mon enfance mes parents m'obligeaient en quelques sortes à les laisser long, m'expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de « marque de fabrique » chez les Malfoy. Mon père avait les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules et ne se les coupaient que très rarement, ma mère les avait jusqu'au mi- dos elle aussi, même si elle les attachait le plus souvent en un chignon. Enfin, ça, c'était avant. Bref, mes cheveux était donc cours sur les côtés et légèrement plus long sur le dessus, me donnant un air « sauvage » comme aimait le dire Blaise.

J'enfilai rapidement un nouveau boxer puis un training gris et me dirigeai vers le salon ou j'allumai la télévision. Plus pour avoir un fond sonore que pour réellement m'y intéresser. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers le couloir pour y prendre mon courrier et fût interpelé par une enveloppe différente des autres. Ah, oui encore ce fichu propriétaire

_« Monsieur Draco J. Malfoy, _

_Suis aux lettres qui vous ont été envoyé, et à votre refus de rembourser la somme que vous devez à Monsieur H. Rodriguez qui est de 2 600, 54 £ nous somme dans l'obligation de prendre des mesures plus « draconiennes ». _

_Je vous avertis donc que si dans exactement 1 mois vous n'avez pas remboursé la somme de Deux-milles six-cent et cinquante-quatre Livre à Monsieur H. Rodriguez, nous serons dans l'obligation de nous saisir de vos biens et de vous expulser de votre domicile._

_Bien à vous, Mr Malfoy, _

_A. Warrionn , Huissier de Justice. »_

- Et merde.


	2. Chapter II : Life Suck

Chapitre II : Life Suck²

Rating : **M** (Ne vous attendez pas à du Lemon après 3 chapitres hein ! Il faudra le temps que tout se mette en place, donc ne soyez pas trop déçus, de toutes façons je vous promets quelques bons Limes de ci de là ! )

Pairing : **Draco Malfoy** / **Harry Potter**

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à _JKR_. Donc à part le contexte de l'histoire, les liens entre eux tout ça tout ça qui sortent de ma tête, tout appartient _JK-Rowling_ !

Notes : Bonjour ! Alors me revoilà pour un 2éme Chapitres, J'espère qu'il vous plaira et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser vos Critiques dans la rubrique « Reviews » Cela fait toujours plaisir, et si en plus je peux rendre cette fiction encore meilleur, alors tout roule ! Bonne lecture !

Résumer : _Draco Malfoy_ est un étudiant de 22 ans en dernière année de Littérature. Dragueur hors pair, il aime profiter des jeunes filles de son Campus avec son meilleur ami Blaise Zabini. Mais un beau jour, Draco reçoit un avis d'expulsion du à plusieurs mois de loyer en retard. Forcé d'accepter la proposition de Blaise; Draco va tomber comme Barman dans un bar étrange. Très étrange. Malgré lui, il tombera dans une histoire bien plus compliqué qu'il ne l'aurais cru. Entre prostitution, drogue et abus de pouvoir, comment Draco va-t-il gérer ça ? Et pourquoi cet _Harry Potter_, personnage grossier et insupportable l'obnubile-t-il autant ? Bienvenue à _l'Occlumancy Club_ !

* * *

><p>La sonnerie retentie enfin annonçant la fin du cours le plus long au monde Littérature des Arts et des Lumières. Mon dieu, parfois je me demande ce qu'il m'a pris de prendre une option aussi fatigante. Ah oui, je me souviens maintenant mon « père ».<p>

Je rangeai rapidement mon seul et unique stylos bille dans mon plumier puis envoyai ce dernier dans mon sac. Blaise en fît de même pour ses affaires et nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers notre prochaine classe sans un mot. Ce fût finalement et comme toujours Blaise qui brisa ce silence.

- Alors, dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait détacher, quoi de neuf ?

- Pas grand-chose, j'ai encore reçus une lettre du proprio. Et Nagini à encore grandi de 3 cm ! Lançais-je rapidement, espérant qu'il ne relève pas le sujet de la lettre. Mais c'était peine perdue, une nouvelle fois.

- Une lettre ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ?

Je soupirais et fît la moue.

- On peut en discuter plus tard Blaise ? Dis-je en arrivant à la salle T4, les examens arrivent bientôt et j'aimerais vraiment me concentrer dessus.

Blaise me regardais avec un regard surpris mais n'insista pas. Nous nous installâmes ensuite à nos places respectives ainsi que les autres élèves et le professeur pu commencer à donner son cours.

- Bonjour à toutes et à tous, bienvenue au cours de l'Histoire antique. Aujourd'hui nous allons aborder l'histoire passionnante de « Cronos, fils d'Ouranos et Gaia ».

Des soupirs se firent entendre au fond de la classe et le professeur Quirrell les fusilla du regard. Si il y'avait bien une chose que ce professeur loufoque détestait par-dessus tout c'était bel et bien ces soupirs d'ennuis qu'il récoltait à chacun de ses cours.

-Bien, reprit-il avec contenance, qui pourrait me parler de cet être mythologique qu'est Cronos, ou « Kronos », voir « Saturne » chez les romains ? Demandait-il tout en écrivant ces différents noms au tableau.

Personne n'osa levée la main lorsque Quirrell balaya la classe du regard. Normal, aucun d'eux n'étaient malheureusement assez intelligent pour savoir qui il était et ce qu'il avait fait pour devenir si « célèbre » dans le monde mythologique. Pff, décevant.

- Mademoiselle de Lacour peut-être ?

La blonde releva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom résonner dans la classe. Ses joues devinrent presque rouge pivoine et elle s'arrêta immédiatement de gribouiller sur sa feuille.

- Heu… commençai-t-elle, Il est le fils d'Ouranos et Gaia ….

- C'est ce que je viens d'expliquer juste avant mademoiselle de Lacour, essayer encore. L'encouragea-t-il.

-Heu … Il … Il eut plusieurs enfants avec Rhéa, sa sœur.

- Bien, bien autre chose ?

- Et bien, ma mère me racontait lorsque j'étais petite que … elle avala difficilement sa salive puis continua Gaia, sa mère, s'était plainte du comportement qu'Ouranos avait envers elle. Pour tout dire, Ouranos avait repoussé dans ses entrailles le géant aux cents bras—

- Hécatonchires. Surenchérit Quirrell.

- Oui, ainsi que les Cyclopes alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à les mettre aux monde. Gaia fît donc cadeau d'une faucille à Cronos et il émascula son père dès que l'occasion se présenta. Finit-elle.

- Bien, bien, très bien même Mademoiselle de Lacour. La félicita Quirrell. Et est-ce-que quelqu'un connait la suite de l'histoire ? Monsieur Zabini ?

Blaise releva vivement la tête et son regard s'agrandi de surprise. Et évidemment, cet espèce d'idiot n'avait rien n'écouté depuis le début trop occupé à envoyer des texto depuis son portable caché sous son banc. Je soupirai et lâchais-je

- Du sang de ses entrailles jaillirent les Erinyes, Géant et Nymphes.

Le professeur me fit comprendre d'un geste de la main de continuer, j'acquiesçais et m'exécutais.

- Cronos régna donc à la place d'Ouranos mais rapidement il devint aussi brutal que son père. Il emprisonna de nouveau les géants et les cyclopes dans la terre, et ayant été averti que l'un de ses propres enfants le détrônerait de la même façon qu'il avait, lui-même détrôné son père, il les avala un par un, au fur et à mesure qu'ils naissaient. Je repris quelques instants mon souffle puis repris calmement. Rhéa sa femme, mais également Titanide, donnèrent successivement naissance à 6 enfants…

- Hestia, Déméter, Héra, Hadès, Poséidon et Zeus. Reprit Quirrell tout en inscrivant les six noms au tableau.

- Mais Cronos échoua. Zeus survis malgré tout grâce à Rhéa qui l'avait confié à sa mère, Gaia. A la place, Gaia substitua une grosse pierre enveloppée de langes, que son père dévora à sa place.

- Et c'est ainsi continua le professeur, que Zeus fut élevé par les Nymphes en Crète. Bravo Monsieur Malfoy! Bravo !

Blaise me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et je le fusillai alors du regard. Il rit puis j'en fis de même. Si cet abrutit c'était au moins donnée la peine d'écouter un tant soit peu je n'aurais pas eu besoin de lui sauver les fesses, une nouvelles fois.

-Merci. Lâcha-t-il doucement alors que Quirrell reprenait la fin de l'histoire.

Je le frappai légèrement sur la tête puis rigolai avec lui. Le professeur était sur le point de continuer lorsque plusieurs coups furent frappés à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à Luna Lovegood, la préfète en charge. Elle se racla la gorge et dit

- Bonjour Monsieur Quirrell, veuillez me pardonner mais le directeur Lupin aimerait voir Draco Malfoy dans son bureau.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi et un silence de mort prit place dans la salle. Luna reprit plus fermement.

- Maintenant, professeur Quirrell.

-Oh heu… oui, bien entendu ! Monsieur Malfoy, rangez donc vos affaires et suivez Mademoiselle Lovegood je vous prie.

Je fronçai les sourcils mais rangeai rapidement mon plumier dans mon sac et me levai à toute hâte, lançant à Blaise un regard d'incompréhension total.

* * *

><p>- Qu'as-tu donc encore fais pour te retrouver dans le bureau du directeur hein, Malfoy ?<p>

Je serais les dents. Si seulement je le savais !

-En quoi ça te regarde Lovegood ?

- Oh, en rien, mais tu sais comment je suis, toujours à la recherche de potins à raconter ! dit-elle, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Et puis cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas parlée dans ton dos, comprends-moi ! Je ressens comme un _manque_ !

- Quel terrible histoire Lovegood. Dommage que je n'en ai que faire de tes sentiments.

- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, avec cette convocation je vais pouvoir en tirer de belle rumeurs !

Elle se retourna et me souris. Pas le genre de sourire que vous faites aux gens que vous aimez ou que vous côtoyez. Non, là, c'était plus comme si ….. Comme si elle voulait me déchiqueter la tête avec ses dents, oui, voilà.

- Garde tes rumeurs pour toi, sang-de-bourbe. Tu es juste pathétique. Même si je dois bien le reconnaître, tu as un certains mérite à t'acharner ainsi sur moi.

- Merci, j'y prends également un certain plaisir.

- Oh mais j'ai fais mieux pour te donner du « _plaisir _» ma chère Luna, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hie-

-La ferme !

Ni une ni deux je me retrouvai dos au mur, ses mains tenant fermement mes bras de part et d'autre de mon corps. Si ses yeux avait pu lancer des éclairs je serais certainement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Heureusement pour moi, ce n'était pas le cas ! Mon sourire s'étira en un rictus moqueur et son visage devint encore plus menaçant.

- C'est ça oui, c'est exactement comme ces fois-là, tu t'en rappelles _ma_ _Luna_ ?

- Je t'ais dis la ferme Malfoy ! Elle resserra son emprise sur mes avant-bras et je ris à gorge déployée.

- Sinon quoi Lovegood ? Tu vas me frapper ? Ne m'fait pas rire !

- Tais-toi !

Elle leva la main droite comme pour abattre sa main sur mon visage mais je fus plus rapide. Ma dégageant de sa poigne, je l'attrapai de ma mains droit à la nuque côté gauche et la plaqua contre le mur. Je callai ses deux bras dans son dos et m'appuyai de tout mon poids sur elle, rapprochant mon visage de sa nuque découverte, y laissant quelques baisers rapide avant de lui murmurer doucement à l'oreille

- Voilà, ça, c'est _ma_ _Luna_ « d'avant » ! Ça c'est la Luna que j'ai connus, et non cette préfète chiante et beaucoup trop sûre d'elle.

Je ris doucement et replongeai mon visage dans son cou, y laissant quelques marques de suçon et de morsures. Je l'entendis gémir et soupirer plusieurs fois avant qu'une voix forte ne s'élève dans mon dos.

- Draco !

Je me figeai. Non. C'était impossible. Pourquoi se trouvait-il ici ? Pourquoi _lui_ ?! Je délaissai alors la blonde toujours collée contre le mur et me retournai lentement. Mes yeux se posèrent lentement sur lui, nos regards se croisèrent et je fronçai rapidement les sourcils. Un flot de questions me traversaient la tête Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas prévenu avant ? Pourquoi me regardait-il avec ce sourire victorieux ? Encore et toujours des pourquoi et aucunes réponses à me donner. Je montrai les dents et crachai dans sa direction

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

- Est-ce ainsi que l'on s'adresse à son père Monsieur Malfoy ? Clama une autre voix.

Le directeur apparut derrière mon paternel les bras croisés devant lui. Je les toisais tout deux du regard et vi le directeur de l'établissement diriger son regard vers Luna toujours à ma droite. Elle le remarqua également et ses joues devinrent rouges pivoines, essayant d'articuler quelque chose d'inaudible. Le directeur la renvoya dans sa classe d'un coup de main et reporta son attention sur moi.

- Monsieur Malfoy allez-vous enfin sortir de votre mutisme et saluer votre père ?

Je déglutis et lâchai finalement

-Bonjour, _père_.

- Je vous remercie pour votre aide Mr Lupin, et je vous présente une nouvelle fois mes excuses pour vous avoir dérangé pour de telles futilités.

- Ne vous excusez donc pas ainsi Mr Malfoy, les notes de Draco sont excellentes, il peut se permettre de manquer un cours ou deux. Surtout pour ce genre de motif.

- Quoi ? M'exclamais-je, hors de moi. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?!

Remus Lupin salua une dernière fois mon père et retourna dans son bureau après m'avoir salué à mon tour. Mon regard se reporta sur Lucius Malfoy. Toujours cet air coincé sur le visage, cet air arrogant, ce regard méprisant comme si vous n'étiez qu'un simple suppôt de Satan. Oh comme je haïssais mon père!

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Crachais-je, pourquoi Mr Lupin m'a–t-il autoriser à rater de cours ?

- Cesse donc de m'importuner avec tes questions et suis-moi. Me dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Je serai alors les dents mais abdiquai. De toute façon, à quoi bon résister à part encore plus foutre en l'air ma journée. Je serai les poings et baissai la tête tout en le suivant jusqu'à la sortie du campus. Une voiture noire nous attendait devant l'entrée et un chauffeur vint nous ouvrir la portière à chacun d'entre nous. Je m'enfonçai rapidement dans mon siège et croisai les bras sur mon torse, mon sac posé à mes pieds. Le chauffeur revint à sa place et la voiture démarra lentement. Après plusieurs minutes de silence ce fût finalement moi qui y mit un terme

-Alors, que me veux-tu ? Pourquoi être venu jusqu'ici ? Demandais-je avec hargne. Tu aurais très bien pu m'envoyer un de te sbires pour me parler.

- Bien sûr que j'aurais pu, mais c'est beaucoup plus plaisant pour moi de venir te dire ça en face. Dit-il avec un air de vainqueur sur le visage.

Je fronçai les sourcils et entrouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il reprit rapidement

Le Juge Fudge m'a envoyé une lettre expliquant que tu refusais de payer plusieurs mois de loyer à ton propriétaire. Et comme lui et moi sommes de très bons amis, il m'a bien évidemment directement averti.

Il marqua un temps de pause ou chacun de nous jugeâmes l'autre du regard puis il reprit :

- Alors comme ça le petit Draco à des problèmes financiers, aurais-tu oublié les termes de notre _« arrangement »_ ?

- Bien sûre que non ! Dis-je hors de moi, une nouvelle fois. Ce ne sont que des lettres idiotes, j'aurais l'argent, pas besoin de t'occuper de ça !

- Des lettres idiotes qui menacent de t'expulser de chez toi.

- J'en ai déjà reçu d'autres ainsi, ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air. J'aurais l'argent. Je l'ai toujours, je n'ai nullement besoin de ton aide.

- Oh que si tu en as besoin Draco, car à cette vitesse-là tu rentreras bien vite à la maison.

- Non ! Jamais je ne reviendrai dans cette _« maison »._

- C'est pourtant là que tu devrais être Draco, près de ta _famille._

_« Famille »_ ? Se moquait-il de moi ? Comment pouvait-il appeler ça une _« famille »._

- Jamais. Murmurais-je.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- JAMAIS. Lançais-je furieux, je pouvais sentir le rouge me monter aux joues tellement j'étais hors de moi. Jamais je ne reviendrai dans cette maison ! Et encore-moins avec toi ! Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé. Pas après ce que TU as fait.

Nous nous toisâmes une nouvelle fois sans piper mots. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais à bout. Sa présence m'insupportait déjà beaucoup trop.

- Chauffeur arrêté-vous.

Lucius me regardais avec une étrange expression mais ne dit rien, j'ajoutai avant de sortir

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Lucius, je n'en ai jamais eu besoin.

Je sortis de la voiture, la pluie avait recommencé à tomber et je lâchai finalement

- Ne cherche plus à me contacter, jamais.

Et je claquai la portière, me dirigeant à l'opposé d'eux.

* * *

><p>La porte claqua violemment jusqu'à en faire trembler tout l'appartement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se mêle toujours de tout ? Qu'il se mêle toujours de MA vie ? Qu'il se prenne pour le meilleur de tous les hommes ? J'étais à bout. A chacune de nos entrevues cela se finissaient de la même façon, il réussissait à me mettre hors de moi et je l'envoyais balader royalement. Où bien fuyais-je peut-être tout simplement le conflit ? Qu'importe, de toute façon c'était toujours pareil. Je perdais toujours mon calme devant lui.<p>

La porte claqua violemment jusqu'à en faire trembler tout l'appartement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se mêle toujours de tout ? Qu'il se mêle toujours de MA vie ? Qu'il se prenne pour le meilleur de tous les hommes ? J'étais à bout. A chacune de nos entrevues cela se finissaient de la même façon, il réussissait à me mettre hors de moi et je l'envoyais balader royalement. Où bien fuyais-je peut-être tout simplement le conflit ? Qu'importe, de toute façon c'était toujours pareil. Je perdais toujours mon calme devant lui.

Je me dirigeai rageusement vers la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau tout en me déshabillant. Mes vêtements trônant à même le sol, je me glissais rapidement dans la cabine d'eau. Essayant d'oublier cette foutue matinée. « Pense à autre chose. Me répétais-je pour moi-même.» Ah, comment pourrais-je quand je suis à deux doigts d'être mis à la porte de mon propre appartement ? Je tapai rageusement du poing contre le mur et hurlai un bon coup.

Vingt minutes plus tard je sortis de la salle de bain un peu plus détendu. Certes toujours avec des idées noirs dans la tête, mais je m'efforçais de ne plus y penser. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et sorti du frigo une bouteille de lait, y buvant à même le goulot. Il n'était que midi moins vingt et mon ventre hurlait déjà de famine. Je soupirai en ouvrant mon frigo pour la deuxième fois, le trouvant affreusement vide. Et pareil pour les armoires, malheureusement. Ouais, c'était effectivement la fin des haricots pour moi.

Complètement exaspéré par toutes ces histoires, je me laissai tomber dans le divan. Mon énergie étant partie prendre des vacances dans un pays lointain, je sombrai dans les bras de Morphée en quelques secondes à peine.

* * *

><p>Je fus réveillé par la sonnerie de mon cellulaire dans les environs de quatorze heures. Je me redressai lentement, cherchant du regard l'origine de cette sonnerie horrible et la trouvais finalement sur l'armoire de la cuisine. Je râlais de devoir quitter de mon lit de bonne fortune mais me précipitait tout de même vers la cuisine.<p>

- Allô ? Dis-je, le téléphone enfin à l'oreille.

- Ah ben enfin ! Je commençais à croire que tu étais mort en train de te vider de ton sang dans un caniveau ! Hurla Blaise visiblement fou de rage.

Je grommelais doucement. Pourquoi cet abrutit hurlait-il ainsi ? Bon, OK j'avais raté les cours. Je ne lui avais pas donné de nouvelles. Ni prévenus pour mon père… et alors ?

- Pas besoin de hurler comme ça Blaise. J'ai juste manqué une journée de cours, ce n'est pas la mort.

- Ce qui est la mort c'est de ne pas m'avoir contacté tout de suite après ton entrevue avec le directeur Dray!

J'avalais difficilement ma salive.

- Disons que ce n'est pas vraiment Mr Lupin qui voulait me voir.

-Comment ça ? S'étonna Blaise. Qui d'autre ?

- Mon père.

Un silence s'installa avant que le brun ne reprenne ;

- Attend … What ? Pourquoi ton père serait venu jusqu'ici ?

- Pff, j'ai juste des soucis avec le proprio et cet abrutit à encore voulu faire son malin voilà tout.

- Des problèmes ? Quels genres de problèmes Dray ?

- Écoute Blaise, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça maintenant. On se voit demain en cours OK ?

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans que Blaise ne dise quoi que ce soit. Je m'apprêtais à prononcer son nom lorsque sa voix reprit ;

- Écoute-moi bien _Draco Lucius Malfoy _; que tu le veuilles ou non il va falloir que l'on ait cette discussion un jour ou l'autre. Alors tu vas gentiment m'ouvrir la porte de ton appartement dans les 10 secondes qui suivent sinon je la défonce à coups de pied. Me suis bien fait comprendre ?

…. Que ?

Je me dirigeai0 rapidement vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. Blaise était là, son portable toujours posé contre son oreille, les sourcils froncés. Il n'attendit même pas que je l'invite à rentrer et se dirigea directement vers le salon. Je refermai lentement la porte et me dirigeai moi aussi d'un pas lent vers le salon. Les bras croisé sur son tors les sourcils froncés, son pied droit tapant rageusement sur le sol, tout cela ne présageait rien de bon pour moi.

-Salut. Lançais-je faiblement dans sa direction.

- Ne tourne pas autour du pot Draco et file moi donc ces lettres.

Il soupira et se laissa finalement choir dans le divan. Récupérant les lettres posées sur l'armoire de la cuisine, je m'enfonçais à mon tour dans le divan, serrant contre moi un des multiples coussins. Blaise s'empara des lettres et les parcourus rapidement. Fronçant quelques fois les sourcils, ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais n'en fit rien.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence il lâcha ;

- Et bien Dray, j'ai le plaisir de te dire que tu es officiellement dans la merde.

- Comme si je n'avais pas remarquer.

- Et comment tu comptes rembourser ce type ? Surtout que tu vas encore accumuler ce mois-ci et très certainement le mois prochain aussi …

Je gardais le silence. Pour tout dire, je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'allais gérer cette affaire. Mon boulot à la librairie n'allait pas si bien que ça, je n'avais pas d'autre rentrée d'argent, et je n'avais aucune envie de demander de l'aide à mon géniteur. Pas la moindre envie d'ailleurs…. Ouais, je ne savais réellement pas comment me sortir de ces conneries.

Blaise s'étira de tout son long et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, les yeux clos. Je me mordis là joue inconsciemment, et attendis. Quoi exactement ? Je n'en savais rien … Un mot peut-être ? Une phrase ou bien une solution ? Une opportunité ? Pff, fallait-il encore que j'aie les compétences requises ….

Je plaquais mes deux mains sur mon visage et les frottaient énergiquement, essayant de me sortir ces pensées de la tête. Un grognement sorti de ma gorge et je tournai la tête vers Blaise.

- Alors, qu'est ce qui se mijote donc tant dans ta tête ?

- C'est juste que …

- Que ?

- Je me disais juste que si vraiment ça n'allait pas la librairie ; commença-t-il ; tu pourrais toujours venir postuler chez nous, au bar. Je t'assure que ce n'est pas si mal que ça. Et puis les clients son corrects et laissent de bons pourboires…

- Blaise, je t'ai déjà dit que—

- Je sais ce que tu m'as dit Draco, mais penses-y. Crois-tu réellement que tu aies d'autre alternatives que celle-ci ?

Je me redressai au bord du sofa et posai mes coudes sur mes genoux.

- Écoute Blaise, c'est gentil, c'est vrai que ça à l'air pas mal dit comme ça, mais ce n'est pas mon truc. Tu sais comment je suis hein, tu ne voudrais pas que je vide un verre sur la tête de tes clients n'est-ce pas ?

Il rit.

- Ouais, ça ne passerait effectivement pas très bien ! Mais tu sais, quelqu'un sera toujours derrière toi pour te guider et t'aider dans ton travail.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas mon « style », c'est comme ça.

- Tu sais quoi ? Pourquoi ne passerais-tu pas un jour le week-end ? Je pourrais te faire visiter le lieu, te présenter au personnel et tu pourras ainsi te faire ta propre opinion. Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? Me proposa-t-il avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Écoute Blaise je—

- S'il-te-plait, juste passer voir. Pense-y au moins.

Je tournai une nouvelle fois la tête dans sa direction et lui souris.

- Bon OK pour ce week-end, je n'ai rien de prévus dimanche. Ça te va ?

- Parfait ! Me lança-t-il vraisemblablement content de la situation.

- OKAY alors ! Lançais-je en exagérant la dernière syllabe.

Nous rigolâmes encore quelques minutes avant que Blaise ne rentre chez lui. Complètement affamé je me décidai finalement à appeler un livreur.

* * *

><p>Samedi arriva beaucoup plus vite que je ne le pensais. Les cours se déroulèrent également vite. Aucun des élèves de ma classe ne posa de questions par rapport à mon entrevue avec le directeur et à part quelques regards suspicieux par-ci par-là, tout se passa dans le plus grand calme.<p>

Blaise quant à lui n'avait pas reparlé de sa proposition pour dimanche. Peut-être attendait-il que ce soit moi qui lui en parle, mais il se trompait lourdement. Franchement à quoi pensais-je ? Travailler dans un bar de riches. Comme si j'allais m'abaisser à ca. Les Malfoy ne sont pas des serveurs, ils sont des clients hauts placés ! Ouais … enfin, on ne pouvait pas dire que ma place en tant que libraire était haut placée elle !

Je me renfrognai un peu plus sur ma chaise et finit rapidement mon bol de céréales. Je devais être dans 15 minutes au travail et malheureusement pour moi, une flegme incroyable m'assagissait depuis plusieurs minutes. Je vidais mon lait d'une traite et reposai mon bol dans l'évier, le remplissant à moitié d'eau. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers le salon et attrapai ma veste en cuir ainsi que mon sac et sortis en direction de mon lieu de travail.

La chance fût avec moi car aucune goutte de pluie ne me tomba dessus durant le trajet et j'aperçus rapidement l'enseigne de la libraire, qui d'ailleurs était étrangement éteinte. Je pressai le pas et remarquai ma patronne attendant devant l'entrée. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas déjà à l'intérieur en train de ranger le stock ? Y avait-il un souci avec la livraison ? Un cambriolage peut-être ? Je pressai le pas et arriverai rapidement à sa hauteur.

- Madame Chourave ? Y-a-t-il un problème ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous donc pas déjà à l'intérieur ?

- Oh mon petit Draco, je suis sincèrement désolée. Me dit-elle en déposant une main sur mon épaule. Je n'ai pas su faire autrement.

Je la regardais avec interrogation puis je la vis se décaler de moi et mes yeux tombèrent sur une pancarte placardée contre la porte ;

« _Fermé pour cause de faillite. Commerce à remettre._ »

- Et merde.

* * *

><p>Salut ! Alors voila le second chapitre fort en avance, car je vais commencer ma période de Block et je ne finis les examens que fin Janvier donc j'essayerais de poster au plus vite mais je ne vous promets rien :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser des Reviews avec vos critiques ! Merci beaucoup !<p> 


End file.
